This invention relates to secure execution of software.
Modern computing environments are trending toward a highly decentralized model in which the exaction location of execution of a program is unknown to a user. This model is commonly referred to as “cloud computing.” Cloud computing makes big data computing and high performance computing available to a wider set of consumers who ordinarily could not afford to build and maintain their own supercomputers and data centers. This model however has limitations: if the user does not know where their code or data is executing, the user cannot know whether their code was inspected or stolen by a competitor.